iEye
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: It's nothing unusual to see Sam covered in bandages. She's Sam. She picks fights and sometimes she ends up getting the shit end of the stick, but she still manages to crawl back here in one piece. To me. Carly/Sam


It's nothing unusual to see Sam covered in bandages.

She's Sam. She picks fights and sometimes she ends up getting the shit end of the stick, but she still manages to crawl back here in one piece. To me.

To a very in love with her me.

This time, it's different. She looks like she went to the doctor this time because the bandages are crisp and clean and she smells like a hospital.

It's also different because her left eye is bandaged.

"What happened?"

She's quiet for a moment, then says "Eye infection." The way she says it makes it sound like she doesn't even believe it herself, but I take it as an answer for now.

And so, I, Carly Shay, do exactly what I normally do when this happens. I bring her in, feed her meat, and she sleeps in my bed. Before I did this because she was my best friend. Now I do it because I love her and I can't do anything else.

Me, Miss Perfect Carly, popular, straight As, cool webshow, loves another girl, and it just happens to be my longtime best friend and co-host, Sam Puckett.

God, what is wrong with me?

I ponder this in the few nights I Sam isn't here with me, and sometimes even when she is. I'll roll over in bed and just want to kiss her and run my fingers through her hair and tell her how beautiful she is but I can't because I don't want to ruin everything.

Tonight, though, I am more concerned about her eye.

After she eats and changes into a fresh pair of pajamas (her own that she leaves her for the express purpose of pretty much living in my apartment), she crawls into my bed and falls asleep instantly. I wonder what she did to make her so tired.

After sitting and staring at her for what felt like an eternity, I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and even though she wasn't awake to see it, I smiled back.

The bandage stays on for the rest of the week. And the next. And the next.

Sam announces on the show that she has an infection, but even now she still sounds wary when she says it. I'm starting to doubt that even more.

"That must be a pretty bad infection," I say one day.

"Yep," she responds nonchalantly while going through my refrigerator.

It's another week before she tells me she's getting the bandages off. She says it quietly and very nervously. I know now that she's been hiding something.

Freddie hasn't been as observant as me, though, and seems to think she's just fine.

Sam leaves school early that day to go to the doctor.

It's seven before she shows up at my place, absolutely soaked, but with no new injuries.

Her beautiful blond hair is hanging down in front of her face, wet, and the hood on her jacket is pulled up, further obscuring her eyes.

"Hey," I say nervously.

Sam doesn't respond.

She walks over and sits down on the couch. I follow her and do the same. Her eyes are still hidden. I pull the hood down, but nothing is revealed yet due to the curtain of wet hair covering her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She's silent for a while, but then says "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I... I'm sorry I lied. I really am. I just didn't want you to freak out or worry or cry..."

Her voice shakes. I become even more worried.

"Sam, what-"

I stop as she pulls back her hair and tucks it behind her ear.

I expected many things, but this was never prominent in my mind.

Sam's left eye is_ gone_.

Where there used to be a beautiful blue eye, there is now scarred skin and a permanently shut eyelid. I reach out and just barely touch her face below the wound.

Her other eye is filled to the brim with tears, threatening to spill over and pour down the side of her face.

"I'm so, so, _so_, sorry, Carly! I didn't know how to tell you, so I lied! I knew if I told you you'd get so worried and you'd cry and I _hate_ when you cry! I hate it! I couldn't stand seeing you cry over me when I'm nothing!"

My face fell with those words.

"Sam, you are not nothing! You mean more to me than anyone else! I mean it!"

She smiled sadly through her tears. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth in my arms and patting the top of her head.

"Don't ever lie to me about something like this again," I murmured. "Or other people. Like Spencer, and Freddie, and Gibby, and our viewers."

"Okay," she whispered back.

After spending forever like this, she breaks away and my heart dies a little from the loss of contact, buy then I realize she's still holding my hand.

"So, you gonna get an eye patch? You could be Sam the Pirate!" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I think I'll go without. It'll just make me look weirder than the scar will. I guess I won't be getting any boys like this," she jokes.

"You don't need boys. You have me," I say, then immediately regret saying. Will she catch on to the meaning behind that sentence?

"And you have me as well," Sam says, and squeezes my hand a little tighter. My heart flutters.

I can't stop it now. My heart has taken over my ability to talk and my brain isn't even fighting for control anymore.

"Sam, this might not be the ideal time, and it's nothing like I've ever planned or dreamed, but I..."

She looks straight at me and I take one more good look at the scar.

"I love you. More than I should, more than a friend should."

I finally managed to spit it out.

Sam's one eye is staring into mine. I can feel her processing the weight of what I just said. I was starting to get scared and that was when she kissed me.

_She kissed me._

I was too shocked to react in any other way except letting her in. A simple peck on the lips turned into a full blown kiss when my lips parted and I felt her tongue inside my mouth, I felt her bite my lip a little, I felt _Sam kissing me._

Every dream I ever had was now reality. This was reality, right?

Eventually, our lips parted and we both sat on the couch, gasping for breath.

Sam was the first to speak.

"I've always loved you, Carly, I just never had the nerve to say it out loud. You're too good for me, too pretty, too perfect, and that made me scared. I thought you'd push me away and say I was messed up and never want to see me ever again. But, oh boy, was I wrong! I'm just a little irritated that you were the one to confess! Who's the tough guy here, me or you?"

I stared at her for a moment.

"Neither of us are guys, that's what worries me a little," is what finally comes out of my mouth.

She laughs. It's the happiest I've seen her since she showed up tonight.

"I'm just so happy you feel the same way!" she exclaims. "Here I was, worrying for nothing!"

I giggled a little too.

"Haha, me too!"

We sit and laugh for a while, then calm down and look at each other.

"So, does this mean we're, like, girlfriends?" I ask.

"Totally," she says.

And she's kissing me again.

I could get used to this.

The next week was a week of truth. Sam told everyone about her eye and about how it happened. A fight turned nasty when her opponent played dirty and pulled out a knife. I learned that she only fought the guy because he insulted me, and that made me feel guilty, but she told me not to since it was just in her nature to do that.

Spencer was not surprised. He had seen something between us long before we had.

Freddie was mad at first, but came to terms with it and decided that he was glad because at least now he had a reason for me not returning his feelings.

Everyone else had mixed reactions.

Dad's was the worst.

He dropped in for dinner while he was in town and Spencer pulled me off to the side and and told me that I'd best tell dad before he finds out on his own.

It was rough. He screamed at me until his face was red about how it was wrong and unnatural and I should be ashamed of myself. Spencer tried to defend me but dad forced him out of it. This was about me and me alone.

It was awful until Sam walked into the place just like she owned it. Dad turned to her, realizing this was the object of my "ungodly" affections, and started to yell at her. I tried to stop him, but something else made him quit.

His hands were on Sam's shoulders and she was quite surprised. It normally wasn't the reaction she got when she walked into my apartment. However, dad had stopped yelling. His face drained of color and his breathing slowed.

I realized why he'd stopped; it was her eye.

We had all grown used to it by now and I even thought it was cute at times. I realized that I had never told dad about it.

He asked what happened.

She simply said "Some asshole insulted your daughter so I punched him a few times and he pulled a knife on me."

He started shaking, but this time it wasn't anger; he was laughing.

Sam, still confused, walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a Peppy Cola, and sat down next to me.

"Your dad is _weird_, babe."

For the rest of the night they talked and compared battle scars. Sam did have a few others with impressive stories behind them. Most notably the one on the back of her right leg from where her mother started driving at high speeds with Sam only half inside the vehicle.

Dad apologized to me. He said he overreacted and was simply worried about losing me. I accepted his apology even though I was still a little upset.

Spencer laid down the law that night and said Sam had to sleep on the couch from now on, and that pleased dad a bit more, but the next day when dad was gone, he retracted his statement, said he trusted us, and warned us not to do anything stupid (and also not to tell dad).

Now, every night I look over at my beautiful girlfriend and realize that the world is perfect, even if it has flaws.

* * *

**Sorry this is short and suckish; it was written in my head in the middle of the night and it doesn't sound as marvelous as it did when I dreamt it up. Cam is slowly turning into my OTP right now simply because although there is a disturbing lack of fanart, the fanfics are **_**so good. **_**I just want to hug every good Cam author and tell them how amazing they are. In the meantime, I will spend more time increasing the amount of Cam art on dA simply because there needs to be more :D**

**I'm in the process of writing another from Sam's POV about Carly losing an arm. That's a bit more drastic, but all my ideas involve the loss of body parts. I don't know how I feel about that.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
